Promices
by vipers silent guardian
Summary: I suck at summarys but Soras kinda sad
1. Chapter 1

Sora sighed with Riku as he (meaning Riku) pressed him (meaning Sora) againest the locker. Riku than pressed himself againest Sora and kissed him with all he had.

Riku than stopped kissing him and told him " We should stop and continue later." Sora," Why don't you love me?"

Riku " Don't say that I love you that's why I want to continue later. I just don't want them seeing us together for our first time. Want to skip school with me?" Sora, " Yeah!" They walked to Riku's house and they open the door and sees a girl that they didn't know.

She just notices that their there and she greets them saying "Hello, I am Susan but I go by Sue and I am here to tell you two things then leave. The first one is that I am your cousin Riku. The second is that your mother is dead. I am wondering if you want to live with me until you are 18, but if you don't you will have to live with my mother and she is abusive."

Riku," What, how am I related to you and how is my mom dead?"

Sue, " I am really sorry but who's your friend over there?"

Riku," His name is Sora."

Sue, "I am so sorry Sora for not noticing you earlier but when I get worked up. I don't pay attention to your questions please repeat them after we sit down."

Sora and Riku, "Okay we forgive you." They sit down.

Riku," My questions was how we related to you and how did my mom die?'


	2. Chapter 2

(Same as but Sues friends are 20 through 30.Kira is 22, Riku is 16, Sora is 15, and Kage is 500.) (Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect Sue and her friends)

_Chapter __2_

Sue," Riku, I am related to you because my mother is your mom's older sister. Your mom, well I probably should start at the beginning. Your mother was killed by a demon named Kage. He is trying to kill all our family expect mom cause she's a fucking bitch." Riku," I will go live with you, if Sora can visit." Sue, " It's fine with me, but be warned my friends are manly bi peeps. They visit a lot so be careful around them." "Okay, how far is your house from here?" Sue, " I have to make sure but I think a couple minutes." They packed all the stuff in the house and put it for sale(the house). Then they got to Sue's house and they noticed that she lived right beside Sora's house. Sue, "Before I forget we have soundproof walls so anyone outside cannot hear us," They run in to study the house. Sue, "Oh Riku let me show you the rooms." Riku comes running in with Sora following him. Sue," Okay, we are not living up here, but you can. There is a bottom level of the house below the basement to see Sue going to a trap door and opening it. Sue, "Okay boys, lets go down here."


	3. Chapter 3

(It starts a lemon.)

Riku and Sora went to look around the underground house and Riku saw a beautiful room that was all reds and blacks with a pool.

Sue, "You can't have this room it's mine but for extra info all the rooms have a pool and we can paint them later on."

They then went to look at the other rooms with Sue.

Sue, "Sora if you want you can have a room here beside Riku's room."

Sora, "Thanks Sue."

Sue, "I have to check on something so I have to go to a friend's house, don't wreck the house please. Bye!"

Sue leaves the house to go to her friend's house.

Riku, "I have found my room." Sora, "Where?" Riku, "Right here!"

Sora looked around the room. The room was done in blues with red and black writing. The writing said "My favorite thing about eating gummy bears is knowing that they can't fight back when you bite their heads off" and "I may not look like much, but I'm pro at pretending to be a ninja."

Sora "Cool." Riku starts walking to Sora for no reason.

Sora, "What are you doing?" "What don't want me near you?" Riku purred.

Sora blushes. Riku walks closer to Sora. When Riku gets to Sora he pulls Sora into a kiss that held all his love in it.

While he was kissing Sora, he was rubbing up againest Sora while taking off Sora's shirt.

His hands moved up Sora's chest then went back down to Sora's pants.

Riku's hands unbutton the pants and he put his hands at Sora's dick and asked, "Do you really want this?" "Yes!" Sora moaned.

Riku toke off his shirt and threw it on the ground and toke off his pants which left him in his boxers.

He then toke off Sora's pants and boxers. Riku kissed Sora on the lips then started kissing down Sora's chest and when he got to Sora's dick he put it in his mouth and started to suck on it.

"Riku, don't stop!" Sora moaned. Riku only sucked harder.

"Riku, Sora get your ass out here." Kairi yelled outside the door. When they didn't answer she opened the door and stared at the sight she saw. Sora screamed Riku's name as he came.


	4. Chapter 4

"CHECK THIS OUT THEN SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW."

Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet. This link will also get you the same thing fightforthefuture. Org this one is in English!

PLEASE FORWARD THIS ON TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW. COPY THIS AND ADD IT IN YOUR STORIES...WE CAN'T LOSE THIS SITE!


End file.
